Yours to Keep
by nurukaraito
Summary: Apakah sedemikian egoisnya jika seseorang melindungi orang yang dicintainya? Donghae/Hyukjae. HaeHyuk. Warning inside. Tolong tidak baca jika tidak suka. Rated for safety.


.

.

.

_Apakah sedemikian egoisnya jika seseorang melindungi orang yang dicintainya?_

.

.

.

**_Yours To Keep_**

_A Screenplay Fanfiction_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: They are belongs to God, themselves, their family, their fans, and also their representative agencies. Story line is mine.

**Cast**: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, with appearance of another groups' from four big companies: SM, YG, JYP, Cube.

**Pair**: Main adalah HaeHyuk.

**Genre**: Romance dengan campuran gangster disana sini... kalo ngefeel.

**Rate**: M for safety. Don't expect anything.

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic yang saya baca di berbagai tempat.

**_Now playing_**_: R.O.D by G-Dragon feat Lydia Paek. Paradise by Infinite. It's Still A Dark Night by EXO (Immortal Song's Perf). 12:30 by BEAST. And of course, BTD by Infinite._

Don't like? Just don't read!

.

.

.

_Chapter 1: It's Still A Dark Night_

.

.

.

Suara napas yang terengah-engah memenuhi kamar minim cahaya itu. Bau keringat dan seks dan rokok yang bercampur menguar kental, menandakan aktifitas yang dilakukan dua manusia di dalamnya.

Sesosok tubuh ramping bergerak dengan gemetar, jemari kakinya mengusak seprai sutera hitam yang aslinya sudah kusut bertambah kusut.

Sosok itu—namja berambut pirang—mencoba menunduk, untuk mengecup tato berupa kepala naga di dada bidang seorang lainnya yang berada di bawahnya.

Sang namja pirang kemudian ambruk menimpa namja di bawahnya. Penat terasa setelah beberapa saat lalu dia menunggangi namja tampan di bawahnya hingga mencapai klimaks.

Namun dia tersenyum lembut, meski namja di bawahnya tidak melihatnya. Dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di bahu kekar itu.

"Saranghae, Hae-yah," bisik namja itu lirih, penuh cinta.

Melihat namja pirang cantik yang baru saja memuaskannya ambruk begitu saja di atas tubuh kekarnya setelah membisikkan kata ajaib itu, sang namja tampan hanya tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis—hingga terlihat seperti kedua ujung bibir tipis seksi itu hanya berkedut. Pelan diusapnya helaian pirang di kepala yang bersandar di lekukan lehernya.

Helaan napas hangat yang statis menandakan jika sang namja cantik berambut pirang telah terlelap.

Sang namja tampan menghela napas. Tangannya menemukan lekukan ramping pinggang namja di atas tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Jemarinya menelusuri sebuah tato berupa salib terbalik berukuran kecil di ujung pinggang rampingnya, tepat di atas tulang ekornya.

Tato itu sedikit menonjol. Apalagi dia bisa merasakan ukiran yang terbaca sebagai _Lee Donghae's_. Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya, menahan tiap tetes yang ingin lolos dari indera itu.

Dialah yang membuat tato itu.

Kemudian dia mengecup puncak kepala pirang dalam rengkuhannya itu.

"Mianhae..." bisiknya pada ketiadaan.

.

.

.

Dengan mengunyah permen karet non-sugar, Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tangan berkacak pinggang di depan sebuah bangunan yang bisa dibilang kumuh.

Tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam kantung celananya dan menarik keluar sebuah gumpalan kertas. Dibukanya gumpalan tak berbentuk itu. Mata cokelat Kyuhyun membaca secarik alamat yang tertera di sana, kemudian matanya kembali menelusuri bentuk bangunan yang penuh dengan coretan grafiti itu.

"Heh... jadi ini sekolah berandalan yang terkenal itu?" gumamnya disertai seringaian.

Kembali diremasnya gumpalan di tangannya.

"Tampaknya merebut posisi Kingka disini akan sangat mudah..."

Kemudian namja jangkung berambut ikal itu masuk, dalam hati bertekad untuk mewujudkan apa niatannya datang ke SMA ini.

.

.

.

_Tang._

Sebuah baseball bat besi berayun memukul pembatas atap, menghasilkan suara nyaring.

_Tang._

Namja kekar yang mengayunkannya memamerkan seringai maniak.

_Tang._

Bat itu bergerak, kini memburu mangsa—pembatas besi rupanya menghasilkan suara yang jelek, terlalu nyaring.

_Bugh._

Seringai namja itu makin melebar. "Nah, suara ini baru enak didengar. Merdu, kan, Taem?"

Namja dengan seringai buas itu kini tak henti memukuli sesosok tubuh berlumuran darah di bawahnya dengan baseball bat-nya.

Di pojok atap, seorang namja lainnya yang dipanggil 'Taem' hanya menghela napas malas. Malam belum memudar, bahkan langit kemerahan yang menandakan fajar belum terlihat di sisi-sisi langit. Dia hanya mengetik sesuatu di ponsel canggihnya tanpa melirik semili pun pada namja yang sibuk dengan kegiatan pukul memukulnya itu.

"Kau tidak bosan?" katanya dengan nada luar biasa datar pada namja yang kini wajahnya penuh dengan cipratan darah.

_Krak._

"Dengar, dengar! Barusan suaranya tambah merdu! Bagaimana menurutmu, Taem? Mau bergabung?" seru namja dengan seringai maniak itu.

'Taem' hanya menghela napas lagi.

"Cepat selesaikan... aku ingin pulang dan mandi sebentar sebelum bertemu Hyukjae Hyung."

Spontan suara pukulan yang bagi manusia biasa terdengar mengerikan itu berhenti. Begitu juga dengan gerakan tangan namja dengan seringai menakutkan. Baseball bat-nya di lempar begitu saja ke lantai atap, menghasilkan suara kelontang yang lebih nyaring.

"Kau akan bertemu Hyukjae Hyung? Ikut," katanya riang, nyaris seperti rengekan anak kecil.

'Taem' hanya mendesah. Minho dan segala kegilaannya pada suara dan Hyukjae Hyung...

.

.

.

Nichkhun menghembuskan asap rokok yang disesapnya.

Asap putih itu membumbung di langir fajar yang merekah kemerahan kemudian memudar.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan ke sekolah kumuh milik ikan busuk itu?" gumam namja dari Bangkok tersebut.

Pertanyaannya selama sesaat mengambang, kemudian seorang namja dengan tubuh kekar penuh peluh akibat kegiatannya memukuli sand-sack menjawabnya.

"Sabar, Pangeran. Simpan dulu marahmu," jawab namja yang kembali menyarangkan tinjuan pada sand-sack lusuh di depannya.

Nichkhun mendecak. Mata sewarna kopinya mengamati batang rokok yang terjepit di tangannya. Merk yang sama yang juga dinikmati oleh _dia_.

"Che. Bilang saja kau yang sekarang ini tak mampu mengalahkan ikan kalengan itu, heh, Taec?" gumam Nichkhun yang kembali menghembuskan napas asapnya ke arah namja yaeng dipanggilnya Taec—Taecyeon.

Sekejap Taecyeon sudah berada di depan Nichkhun. Posisinya merunduk mengancam, geraman hewani keluar dari tenggorokannya, tangannya yang kekar terangkat menyentuh rahang Nichkhun siap meremukkan wajah tampan Nichkhun.

Nichkhun hanya menyeringai kecil, tak merasa terintimidasi sama sekali atas posisi Taecyeon. "Beberapa detik lalu kau berkata sampah mengenai simpan amarah. Dan sekarang? Mendengar nama ikan busuk itu saja kau sudah terbakar emosi," cemooh Nichkhun.

Taecyeon balas menggeram. "Ini berbeda. Aku—"

Mata Nichkhun menyipit. Rokoknya jatuh ke tanah dalam keadaan menyala. Beberapa detik kemudian, Taecyeon sudah berbaring di lantai keras, dengan tangan Nichkhun mengunci lengannya.

"Kau masih kurang latihan, Leader-nim. Jika begini, bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan Lee Donghae dan merebut posisinya sebagai Kingka?" kata Nichkhun dengan nada sedingin es.

Taecyeon menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan rahang menegang. Dia malu atas kurang kendalinya, hingga dalam sepersekia detik Nichkhun bisa menyerang dan menguncinya. Kata-kata Nichkhun benar.

"Latihan lagi," gumam Taecyeon.

Nichkhun menyeringai, lalu melepaskan kuncian Taecyeon.

"Itu baru leader dari One Day yang kukenal," kata Nichkhun.

_Cepatlah rebut posisi Kingka Lee Donghae dan _dia_ akan segera menjadi milikku,_ pikir Nichkhun.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi Tournament," gumam seorang namja dengan rambut hitam ikal yang hampir menutupi wajah. Jemarinya bergerak memindahkan bidak catur putihnya.

"Berencana ikut, Hyung?" tanya seorang namja berambut cokelat tanpa melihat ke namja berantakan itu.

"Tentu. Sudah dua tahun Orca itu menduduki posisi Raja... kalian tidak gatal ingin menendang Orca itu dari singgasananya?" gumam namja berambut berantakan itu lagi.

"Tentu, tentu," balas namja berambut emerald yang duduk di samping namja berambut ikal berantakan itu, memainkan cube enam kali enam.

"Sejauh mana pengumpulan informasi kita?"

"Tanya Seungri," gumam namja berambut pirang lepek yang menjadi lawan main catur namja berambut ikal berantakan.

"Seungri?" gumam namja berambut emerald.

"Seungri sibuk menggoda Chaerin, Hyung," jawab namja lainnya yang berambut cokelat acuh, yang menatap tertarik pertandingan catur dua hyungnya.

Tiba-tiba namja yang berambut ikal berantakan bangkit tiba-tiba. "APA YANG MAKNAE IDIOT ITU LAKUKAN PADA TUNANGANKU, HAH?"

Sekejap tiga namja lainnya yang berada dalam ruangan terang berisi berbagai macam tabung kimia, mainan, buku, mainan, dan alat-alat yang biasanya kau lihat dalam laboratorium itu berjengit.

Mereka tahu bagaimana menakutkannya leader mereka yang biasanya kalem dan ramah itu jika marah.

"A-aku hanya bercanda, Hyung... Se-Seungri mungkin sedang meminta Chaerin mengajarinya Fisika—" kata namja berambut cokelat takut-takut.

Dengan tiba-tiba namja berambut ikal berantakan itu melotot pada namja yang berambut cokelat.

"Masa bodoh dengan Tournament... jika aku mengetahui Seungri melakukan sesuatu pada Chaerin, tamatlah riwayat kalian karena kalian tidak menghentikan maknae idiot itu," ancamnya.

"Aku sudah menghentikannya tadi, Jiyong-ah. Kau tahu bagaimana keras kepala maknae berdarah panas itu. Dia langsung menyelinap padahal dia sudah berjanji tak akan menggoda Chaerin hari ini. Berdoa saja dia menemukan kesenangan lain," gumam namja berambut pirang lepek. Matanya tak pernah meninggalkan papan catur di hadapannya.

Mendengar itu, namja berambut berantakan yang rupanya bernama Jiyong, menjadi lebih tenang dan kemudian duduk kembali.

"Sebaiknya kau memegang kata-katamu, Youngbae-yah," gumam Jiyong.

Youngbae adalah satu-satunya manusia di muka bumi ini yang bisa menjinakkan kemarahan naga kecil bernama Jiyong, selain tunangan namja itu sendiri, Chaerin.

"Dan, oh, skak mat," kata Jiyong sambil memindahkan bidak ratunya.

.

.

.

Atap SM High bukanlah atap sekolah normal yang biasa kau lihat.

Atap SM High adalah atap penuh dengan rongsokan, sampah, dan coretan. Atap SM High dikelilingi kawat berduri alih-alih pembatas besi, dengan lantai semen dihiasi bercak merah cairan darah. Atap SM High memiliki aura yang meneriakkan teror dan kengerian, bukan aura tenang dimana atap sekolah normal lainnya digunakan sebagai tempat peristirahatan favorit. Atap SM High memang _tempat favorit_, tempat favorit bagi _mereka_ yang ingin membantai tiap kecoa yang ingin menggerogoti wilayah _mereka_.

Atap SM High adalah 'singgasana,' yang hanya boleh ditempati oleh yang terkuat dalam piramida makhluk hidup—dalam ini adalah piramida dunia gangster.

Mungkin mereka masih SMA, tetapi kekuatan dan pengaruh mereka tak kalah dengan mafia dunia bawah tanah. Mereka adalah anak-anak SMA generasi penerus mafia Seoul.

Atap SM High adalah singgasana kedua, singgasana utama milik Sang Raja adalah Menara Jam Tua di jantung kota Seoul.

Sang Raja atau Kingka, hanya bisa dipilih setelah dia memenangkan Tournament. Tournament adalah semacam ajang untuk menjadi penguasa dunia bawah tanah Seoul, kemudian satu langkah lagi untuk menguasai Korea Selatan. Mungkin Tournament terdengar seperti ajang yang mudah, tapi kenyataan tidak semudah itu. Ratusan tim dan ribuan individu dengan kemampuan adu fisik luar biasa berebut untuk menjadi yang terkuat. Karena saking sulitnya, banyak tim yang menggunakan jalan pintas, seperti meminta bantuan anggota mafia kelas atas, bahkan melakukan kecurangan atau sabotase hingga tahap pembunuhan.

Itu semua dianggap fair, karena apapun yang terjadi sebelum ajang Tournament dimulai, semua tindakan dihalalkan. Namun ketika Sang Kingka sebelumnya mendentangkan jam sebanyak tiga belas kali dari Menara tepat pada pukul dua belas dini hari pada saat hari Tournament, segala kecurangan akan ditindak-lanjuti oleh panitia Tournament yang mengawasi jalannya ajang itu secara turun menurun.

Hukuman terberat adalah dilenyapkan dari muka bumi.

Tournament sering dianggap konyol dan mainan anak-anak SMA yang ingin menjadi gangster alias mafia-wanna-be. Sekali lagi, Tournament tak sesederhana itu. Kingka dan timnya yang memenangkan Tournament akan mendapat hadiah uang miliaran juta won dan puluhan hadiah lain dari sponsor yang melihat langsung ajang street fighter itu. Semua sponsor adalah orang-orang kaya dari beberapa beberapa negara yang kehausan darah dan menginginkan tontonan buas seperti tontonan gladiator zaman Romawi Kuno. Pada saat itu, banyak transaksi dilakukan sembari menikmati pertandingan, perjudian dilakukan, dan banyak kegiatan bisnis lain.

Singkatnya, Tournament bukanlah ajang untuk main-main. Levelnya terlalu berbeda dari tawuran antar-SMA biasa.

Sudah dua tahun berturut-turut sebuah tim dari SM High menjadi Kingka alias pemenang Tournament. Sang Orca sudah dua tahun duduk di singgasana, maka Tournament tahun ini lebih menegangkan karena semua orang bernafsu ingin menggulingkan ikan pembunuh itu dan menduduki singgasananya.

Tahun ini lebih banyak tim baru. Dan tim baru biasanya memiliki kemampuan yang belum diketahui.

_Tak ada yang lebih menakutkan dibanding musuh yang belum diketahui wujudnya,_ notes Sang Orca, leader dari Storm, Lee Donghae.

Donghae, namja kekar yang menjadi Kingka selama dua tahun, kini duduk termenung di antara tumpukan meja dan bangku kayu rusak yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Dinding tinggi menjulang di hadapannya penuh dengan grafiti dan coretan. Yang paling menonjol adalah grafiti agung di tengah, berwarna biru dan hitam berupa ombak mengganas dengan ikan paus pembunuh membentuk kata 'STORM.'

_Storm_. Ya. Itulah _timnya_, tim yang dia pimpin, yang dia besarkan hingga kini untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Melindungi _dia_.

Donghae memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat kala mengingat sosok itu.

_Apakah sebegitu egoisnya jika seseorang melindungi orang yang dicintainya?_

"Donghae-yah!" panggil seseorang.

Bagaikan telepati, sosok yang beberapa saat lalu dipikirkannya tiba.

Sang Orca menoleh, mendapati poros dunianya berlari mendekatinya.

Namja itu, namja pirang yang mampu membuatnya berada di posisi sekarang, yang juga menjadi alasan dia bisa menjadi Kingka dan menjadi tujuan utama Donghae, bernama Lee Hyukjae.

Satu-satunya manusia di muka bumi yang mendapatkan perasaan yang Donghae tak berani artikan dari makhluk berdarah dingin seperti dirinya.

"Hei, Hyuk," balasnya datar, dengan dua sudut bibir berkedut. Cara Lee Donghae tersenyum.

Hyukjae balas tersenyum pada superiornya. "Sudah dengar kabar terbaru? Katanya ada tim baru yang cukup kuat dari selatan," kata Hyukjae riang.

Donghae hanya diam. Tangannya terangkat mengusak helaian pirang Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang diperlakukan begitu rupa hanya merona.

"Lalu?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang bisa kau anggap 'lembut' dari manusia es sepertinya.

"Aniyo~ hanya memberitahu saja... siapa tahu mereka akan menyerang... kan kita bisa minta Kibum untuk mencari informasi," manja Hyukjae.

Donghae kembali melengkungkan kedua ujung bibirnya. Dengan cepat dia menangkap bibir kerucut semerah cherry milik Hyukjae dengan bibirnya dan memberinya kecupan singkat.

Hyukjae hanya bisa merasakan pipinya terbakar.

"Kyeopta~ pagi-pagi begini aku sudah harus melihat adegan lovey-dovey kalian..." ucap suara dengan nada luar biasa bosan. Kontradiksi dengan susunan katanya yang ceria.

"H-hyung!" gagap Hyukjae, spontan menyingkirkan tangan Donghae.

"Mau apa kau kemari," ujar Donghae tak menghiraukan keberadaan namja pengganggu kegiatannya bermesraan dengan Hyukjae.

Kim Heechul, Sang Diva yang juga anggota Storm, hanya mendengus. "Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah, bodoh. Tentu saja aku kemari untuk sekolah," katanya sambil memutar bola mata.

"Hn. Kajja, Hyukkie," kata Donghae datar dan menarik tangan Hyukjae.

"E-eh?! Tunggu, Hae~ sampai nanti, Chullie Hyung~" kata Hyukjae yang ditarik oleh Sang Kingka.

Heechul mendengus. "Dasar ikan kekanakan."

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari atap ke kelas, banyak siswa SM High berusaha menyerang ataupun mengajak duel Donghae. Meskipun dia adalah Kingka pemenang Tournament, bukan berarti sekolahnya mendukung penuh dirinya. Di sekolahnya bahkan lebih banyak serangan dibandingkan ketika berada di luar sekolah.

Setelah menghajar habis puluhan namja dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga, Donghae tiba di kelasnya dan juga kelas Hyukjae, 3-H. Dia langsung duduk di bangkunya, dengan menarik Hyukjae untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Hyukjae hanya bisa merona dan membiarkan Sang Kingka berbuat sesukanya, karena dia tak mau merusak mood Donghae yang hari ini sedang bagus, meskipun sebagai gantinya dia mendapat siul-siulan menggoda.

"Yah! Tidak di atap, di lorong, bahkan di kelas pun kalian mesra-mesraan?!" sentak Heechul. Dia juga sekelas dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya menunduk, sedangkan Donghae acuh dan malah memainkan game melempar burung ke babi hijau menjijikkan di ponselnya.

"Selamat pagi! Wah~ lama tak jumpa dan kalian pun masih tetap sama!" sapa seorang namja berdimple yang baru datang. Park Jungsoo alias Leeteuk, yang juga anggota Storm.

"A-annyeong, Teukie Hyung," sapa Hyukjae manis.

Leeteuk langsung berseru gemas dan mencubit pipi Hyukjae. Dongsaengnya yang ini memang menggemaskan.

"Jangan sentuh," gumam Donghae menjauhkan tangan Leeteuk.

"Yah, Lee! Aku hanya ingin melepaskan rinduku pada Hyukkie!" kesal Leeteuk.

"Hn. Kalau aku bilang jangan sentuh ya jangan sentuh," gumam Donghae lagi.

"Hmph. Ikan nyebelin," rajuk Leeteuk.

Donghae menghiraukannya. Tak lama dua orang namja dengan aura gelap dan espresi wajah buas datang dan langsung menggebrak meja Donghae, membuat Hyukjae terlonjak.

"H-Hyung!" kata Hyukjae.

Di depannya, menjulang dua orang namja jangkung yang merupakan petarung terhebat dalam tim Donghae. Kangin dan Han Geng.

"Manja seperti biasa, heh, Kingka?" geram Kangin. Dari namanya pun langsung tahu seperti apa kekuatannya.

Sedangkan Han Geng, di wajahnya terpasang senyuman yang terlampau manis hingga membuatmu ngeri kala melihatnya. "Ni hao," sapanya ramah.

"Hyungdeul, mana yang lainnya?" tanya Hyukjae ceria, tak termakan aura menakutkan yang dua orang namja jangkung itu keluarkan.

"Kibum akan sedikit terlambat. Sedangkan Pendeta itu... ck, kau tahulah Hyuk, selalu sibuk dengan ritual doa paginya," ujar Kangin dengan suaranya yang dalam dan serak.

"Oh..."

"Jadi, seperti biasa kita nanti akan berkumpul?" tanya Han Geng sambil mengeluarkan manga dan membacanya sambil berdiri. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Hn," terdengar jawaban Donghae. Matanya tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan layar ponselnya dan tangan kirinya tak pernah melepaskan kuncian di pinggang Hyukjae-NYA.

"Mengapa tidak sekarang saja? Toh percuma saja karena tak ada satu orang pun guru yang berani mengajar di kelas ini," kata Leeteuk bosan.

"Nanti. Sebentar lagi, akan ada tamu yang datang," gumam Donghae.

"Siapa?" kompak semua anggota Storm minus Donghae.

Sunyi sejenak.

"Itu orangnya," kata Donghae, kini mengalihkan mata dari ponselnya.

Kompak anggota Storm menoleh ke pintu, mendapati seorang namja jangkung berambut ikal cokelat kemerahan tersenyum maniak.

"Annyeong," sapanya ramah.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun pindah ke SM High dengan tujuan untuk mengalahkan Kingka pemenang Tournament dua tahun berturut-turut.

Dia dengan arogan melangkah ke lapangan SM High, mengacuhkan semua pandangan yang dilayangkan padanya. Akhirnya, seorang siswa SM High merasa muak akan sikap arogan Kyuhyun dan menyerangnya.

Siswa itu, bernama Christ atau sesuatu—Kyuhyun tak peduli, langsung kalah setelah beberapa menit melawan Kyuhyun.

Kalahnya Kris yang menjadi pemimpin kelas satu SM High membuat siswa lainnya murka. Puluhan berusaha membuat Kyuhyun tumbang, tetapi namja pindahan itu menyeringai lebar, dan meladeni semuanya.

Kyuhyun berhasil mengalahkan sebagian dari mereka. Dan kini, anak-anak kelas satu SM High itu merasa takut akan sang orang asing yang mampu mengalahkan hampir tiga puluh orang seorang diri.

"Yang mana yang bernama Lee Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"D-D-Donghae-sunbaenim tidak ada disini... Di-dia a-ada di lantai kelas ti-ti-tiga..." gagap seseorang.

"Tunjukkan padaku jalannya," kata Kyuhyun mencengkeram kerah namja itu.

Namja itu merengek ketakutan, tapi mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun.

"Nama."

"E-eh?"

"Namamu," kata Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Cha-Chanyeol," kata namja gagap itu.

"Cha, _Chanyeollie_, bisa ceritakan padaku seperti apa Storm yang terkenal kuat itu?" pinta Kyuhyun kelewat manis.

Chanyeol tersentak. "D-Donghae-sunbaenim sangat kuat... kau pasti tahu mengenai kemampuannya... dia bahkan menjadi Kingka Tournament selama dua tahun berturut-turut," kata Chanyeol.

"Lanjutkan," titah Kyuhyun mendorong Chanyeol untuk memandunya menuju Sang Kingka.

"Selain Donghae-sunbaenim, Storm memiliki petarung kuat lain. Kangin yang terkenal akan kekuatan monsternya, dan Han Geng, seorang namja pindahan Cina yang juga tak kalah kuat," gumam Chanyeol, tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, maka Chanyeol melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kemudian, di bawah Kangin dan Han Geng-sunbaenimdeul, petarung yang sedikit lebih kuat adalah Kim Heechul dan Kim Kibum-sunbaenimdul. Dua bersaudara ini terkenal mematikan, meskipun tidak sekuat Kangin-sunbaenim. Heechul-sunbaenim awalnya adalah atlet nasional, yang kemudian terpikat dunia berandalan. Sedangkan Kibum-sunbaenim, meskipun usianya paling muda, tetapi dia jenius."

Kyuhyun mencatat semuanya dalam otak. Dalam hati menyeringai, _jenius, heh?_

"Kemudian ada Leeteuk-sunbaenim. Dia tak cukup kuat, tetapi dia adalah otak di balik semua pergerakan Storm. Lalu ada Siwon-sunbaenim... rumor mengatakan Siwon-sunbaenim sama kuatnya dengan Donghae-sunbaenim, tetapi hampir tak ada yang pernah melihatnya berkelahi sebelumnya. Siwon-sunbaenim yang paling akhir bergabung dengan Storm."

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Sudah? Hanya ada tujuh orang?" kata Kyuhyun tak menyembunyikan rasa kecewa. Jumlah anggota Storm terlalu sedikit untuk tim dengan nama sebesar itu.

"Masih ada seorang lagi," kata Chanyeol nyaris tak terdengar.

"Hm?"

"Masih ada seorang lagi... dia dijuluki Bayangan dan ada yang memanggilnya The Insidious. Dia tak pernah kalah, dan bisa dikatakan lebih mematikan dan menakutkan dari gabungan Kangin dan Han Geng-sunbaenimdeul menurutku. Semua kemampuannya tersembunyi di balik penampilan dan tingkah lakunya," bisik Chanyeol.

Jantung Kyuhyun entah mengapa berdebar menyakitkan.

"Nama kesayangannya Jewel," Chanyeol menelan gumpalan tak kasat mata. Kyuhyun bungkam, tiba-tiba dia merasakan bulu romanya berdiri, tanda sesuatu yang mengerikan akan datang.

"Nama aslinya Lee Hyukjae. Anggota terakhir Storm."

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya dijatuhi beban satu ton kala mendengar nama itu.

_Dearest Hyukjae..._

.

.

.

Chanyeol menolak mengantarkan Kyuhyun hingga ke depan pintu kelas dimana anggota Storm berada, namja raksasa kelas satu SM High itu hanya menunjuk kelas paling ujung dan langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Dia memperhatikan dalam hati betapa bangunan sekolah ini begitu bobrok dan penuh sampah juga coretan.

"Ck, ck, ck," decaknya.

Setelah muak menendangi sampah yang berserakan di lorong, Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di kelas paling ujung. Ada aura teror yang menguar dari kelas itu, pantas saja tak ada seorang pun namja atau yeoja yang mau berkumpul di dekat kelas itu, kelas itu memang cocok sebagai kelas seorang Kingka legendaris.

Kyuhyun menendang pintu bobrok kelas 3-H dan masuk dengan percaya diri.

"Annyeong," sapanya ramah, mendapati keenam anggota Storm memandang dirinya seolah mereka tahu dia akan datang.

Matanya langsung menemukan sosok Hyukjae yang duduk di atas pangkuan namja kekar berwajah stoic.

Hyukjae-NYA.

Sesuatu di dasar hatinya bergeliat murka melihat _Dearest Hyukjae_ bersama namja yang tak dikenalnya.

"Jadi, siapa di antara kalian yang bernama Lee Donghae? Aku ingin menghajarnya," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada normal, seolah sedang membicarakan cuaca.

.

.

.

_Jadi, apakah aku sangat egois jika aku ingin melindungi dirimu yang kucinta?_

.

.

.

To be Continued...

.

.

.

**A/N:**

_Too much of Flame of Recca, Air Gear, Shaman King, Crows Zero, dan shounen-manga/anime yang saya tonton._

_Semoga feel gangsternya kerasa!_

_I'm back~ ada yang kangen dengan saya? Lama banget gak buka ini website... mpe hampir lupa pass-nya apaan._

_Silakan timpuk Kyuhyun jika kalian kesel sama saya, teehee :D_

_Makasih udah baca hingga titik ini~_

_See you around!_

_Chapter 1 finished at March 15, 8 p.m._

_Rain drops lover,_

_Raito^^_

**Ps: jika ada yang nunggu apdetan Wings Tales, Secret Garden, Loving Him, Pure dan Piece of Us... ugh, ****jangan terlalu banyak berharap****.**

**Pokoknya, JANGAN TERLALU BERHARAP SAYA AKAN UPDATE FANFIC!**

Kayaknya saya bakal hiatus mpe tahun depan. Paling cepat update mungkin Desember nanti. Sukur-sukur di Just-In kalian (yang-pada-nunggu-ff-saya) nemuin apdetan ff saya... pokoknya gak janji dah!

Yah, pokoknya, makasiiih banget atas kesabarannya XD


End file.
